Driving Me Crazy
by Dcfan100
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, friends...oh and of course romance, shopping lines and freudian implications. IceCat, Pointless Fluff!


**Why do I always get an urge to write this pairing around Christmas time? Maybe it's the way these two go together. You know what I mean. Anyway, just another IceCat fic from the WATXM cartoon. Now just a quick announcement. This Is Pointless Fluff! Yeah, so don't take it to seriously, it's stupid and it's silly meant simply to entertain you. I hope you enjoy and review! Thanks for reading and have a great Christmas season X-Men fans!**

**Disclaimer: This work is not affiliated with the actual x-men or Marvel franchises what so ever. They all belong to their rightful owners. I am not making any money off of this and to my knowledge they are not losing any money because of this story either. I encourage everyone to support the official release of the show we loved so much!**

"Geez, this insane," Bobby shouted as Kitty pulled him by the arm down Target's red and green decorated isles filled to the brim with tinsel, wreaths and bells (the actual products were probably in their somewhere but no one can be sure) all provided by a gracious donation from corporate America.

"No, its speed shopping," the brunette responded zipping around the other customers in an attempt to reach the clothing area. Thinking quickly, she spun around a cart and side stepped an old lady that had seemed to materialize like Mr. Sinister out of thin air. Bobby swore he saw her give them an evil smile as they rushed past.

"Don't you think you might be taking this a little far?" Bobby asked.

"Hey! Christmas shopping is serious business!" Kitty replied firmly.

"You knocked that lady who tried to run past us all the way to canned goods."

"Serious business!" Kitty yelled again bursting forward at full speed. As they attempted to leave the isle a shopping cart suddenly pulled across their exit. They seemed to stumble forward in slow motion as Kitty instinctively began to phase, accidentally letting go of Bobby's hand in the process.

The girl flew forward, passing right through the man unscathed. Bobby on the other hand collided with the man like a ton of bricks sending both himself and the somewhat portly shopper sprawling onto the floor. Kitty immediately turned around and rushed back to help.

"I am like so sorry mister," she began in her best valley girl accent.

"What happened?" he asked in a dazed voice as Bobby helped him to his feet.

"I was totally moving around but my boyfriend like, hit you anyway. It was a total accident." Kitty continued with an innocent smile.

"Yeah sorry about that," Bobby said managing a lopsided grin. The man looked at the two with confusion still in his eyes. He could've sworn that the girl had passed right through him. Nah, these two were just normal teenagers up to their normal crazy shenanigans.

"Uh, don't worry about it," he said with a smile as he took his cart and began to stroll away. Still, he could've sworn…

"Okay, what's up with the voice?" Bobby asked immediately turning towards Kitty. "And where did the boyfriend thing come from?" he continued mischievously his frown quickly switching to a smug smile. A shade of red appeared on Kitty's face as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I went into under cover mode alright? I wanted to make him think we were just a couple of crazy kids." She argued avoiding eye contact.

"Well, mission accomplished," Bobby grinned. Kitty just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her friend's arm and began to pull him back towards her intended destination.

"How does a line this long exist in real life?" Bobby asked exasperatedly as lane seven moved forward another two inches.

"This is why we had to get in early and move as fast as possible," Kitty explained with a sigh.

"We woke up at 5:45 and we ran through here at about Mach 2," Bobby replied. Kitty just rolled her eyes as she continued looking through her shopping bags. Let's see, Jean, Scott, Forge, Kurt, Logan…she mentally went over the list in her mind. Her eyes went wide as she mentally slapped herself silly. She'd had it on her mind the whole day, out of all the possible things to forget how had she forgotten this one?

"Hey, my little pony trading cards with Obama beside them, those would be good for Logan. Oh wait, that's the National Enquirer," Bobby observed looking at the check out rack that lay in the distance.

"Hey, I'm going to be right back," Kitty said dumping the few remaining bags she had on Bobby. The teenager looked over in confusion as the girl quickly sped off running towards the electronics section.

"Video games, video games," she mumbled to herself as she looked over the annoyingly decorate racks and the glass cases.

"Can I help you with anything ma'am?" an overly cheery voice asked. Kitty groaned inwardly as she casually turned her head to see a preppy blonde employee with a reindeer hat getting ready for the festive season. Ah well, it could be worse, she could've been one of those manic looking, stalker-ish store clerks.

"No, I'm…" Kitty paused as a realization dawned on her. She had absolutely no idea what the heck she was doing. "Actually um, yeah you can. I'm tying to find a game for my boyfriend…" she paused and mentally slapped herself as hard as possible. She had to get thoughts like that out of her head. Not that Bobby wasn't a great guy, he was pretty handsome…no! This was not the time for drowning herself in another one of her hot, wet…she slapped herself again before trying to make her pause sound as natural as possible. "And I have no clue what to get him. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked, still trying to sound casual. The girl nodded as she began asking a few questions about what kind of genre's he liked but Kitty was on auto-pilot, answers were coming out of her mouth when she didn't really know what she was saying. He mind had gone elsewhere.

"_What possessed me to answer that question like that? I mean I think of him as just a friend right?" _she mused.

"What took you so long in there?" Bobby asked as they hauled their gifts out of the shopping mall.

"I was struck with a sudden fit of indecision," she grumbled, her face buried in a collection of bags. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders as a sturdy black Chevrolet pulled up.

"Need a ride?" Scott Summer's voice came as the window rolled down revealing the bespectacled X-man.

"Not really," Bobby scowled.

"Get in Mr. Independent wheels," Scott grinned, "You can tell me that after you actually move your rear, get a job and get a respectable car of your own." Kitty just grinned over at the sour looking teen as they climbed into the backseat.

"So," Scott coughed as he attempted to break the tension. "How was your time together?"

_Time…together_? Kitty thought inwardly. Together? Why would he phrase it that way? It was great, really great, but together? The simple slip of the tongue made it sound like their was a romantic connection between the two.

"Pretty good," Bobby answered casually, breaking her train of thought. "She dragged me around the store like a limp rag but at least we had fun. I still don't have all the stuff I need though. I still want to send something to my parents…" he sighed. "No matter how idiotic they can get. But seriously, the mall at Christmas time is about as wild as you can get."

"Going to make a future date then?" Scott continued, keeping the conversation going.

Date? Good gravy. Kitty groaned to herself, true Jean just got back from a long trip, but did Scott really have to subconsciously vent his frustrations through his small talk with others to fuel her own insecurities? She paused, psychology class had really been messing with her head. It wasn't everyone else, it was her and her stupid school girl crush. The universe was perfectly aligned, she was just acting up a little.

"Hey, I'm always up for more action. Even if it is just in the department store," Bobby said with a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Well I hope shopping for Christmas presents it all your doing." Damnit, what was with the universe and it's obsession with her romantic life?

That was it, this whole deal was driving her nuts! She didn't have a boyfriend, not since Piotr, their weren't any other guys her age around and Bobby's constant teasing/flirting was driving her nuts. But how the heck could she solve this without coming across as a love sick teenager stuck in a web of melodrama.

"Hey kids," Jean greeted the three as they entered the mansion. "How was it?" (See? Was that so hard?)

"Productive," Scott grinned as he took off his coat. "You got anything planned for tonight hon?" Bobby nodded in Kitty's direction, wiggling his eyebrows as if to mimic the question to her. Jean sent a glare in Bobby's direction, aware of his little crush on his teammate.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, then came back on. The small fuse box near the door sputtered before it gave off a loud band sending out sparks causing Kitty to jump backwards. She lost her balance for a moment and fell to the ground sending her packages into the air with soon rained down on her head. Bobby turned and quickly iced the fuse box as the Christmas tree over in the living room combusted randomly.

"Forge! Get down here and fix this abomination of a Christmas decoration!" Logan yelled as the sprinklers came on. He dashed out of the smoking room and towards the hanger.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Kitty sighed to a relieved Bobby.

"How about a date?" he teased coyly, more to relive the pressure than anything. Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. This whole thing had been bugging her the whole day, then all of a sudden her quote unquote 'boyfriend' tried to make it official. That was it, enough was enough, she'd drawn a line in the sand and had probably added another half a dozen cliché metaphors in the process. Slowly, scarily slow she turned her head and looked up at him.

"Sure," she smiled taking some malicious pleasure from the look of utter shock on his face. "Pick me up at six?"

"U-uh, um, I…uh yeah, uh sure!" he stuttered back to her.

"Great," she said, the smile turning genuine. She stood up on her tip toes as she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Bobby just started wide eyed as she winked and turned away, heading off to prepare for the evening.

**Yeah the fuse box's thing was random but then the whole story was :b Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Have a great December day and please review!**


End file.
